


Kiss Me (or Five Times Jim Kirk Had To Steal a Kiss From His First Officer, and One Time He Didn't Have To)

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, K/S Advent 2011, M/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: as the title says--Five times Kirk had to steal a kiss from his First Officer, and one time he didn't have to.  FLUFF!!!  Written for K/S Advent 2011<br/>Kirk/Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (or Five Times Jim Kirk Had To Steal a Kiss From His First Officer, and One Time He Didn't Have To)

  
**1.  The 'Kiss of Life'**   


  
  
  


"Come on, dammit!"

Spock's face grew a deadly, ghastly dark green. Live signs fading fast, he was dying right before Kirk's very eyes.  Spock had slipped on that rock, smacked his head hard, fell into the deep water.  Kirk watched in horror, felt like slow motion, trying to catch the Vulcan.  Ceti Androx III, the beautiful water planet.  Beautiful.  Right.  A many tentacled Androxian sea serpent, of course, had taken the opportunity to wrap itself around the Vulcan's foot, trapping him underwater for far too many minutes.  Kirk had dove in after Spock, managing to pry away the tentacle.  He managed to pull the Vulcan up, out of the water and onto hard ground.  How he achieved this feat, who knows.  Adrenaline does wonderful things to a human body sometimes.  He'd turned the first officer over on his side.  Pushing.  Desperately forcing liquid from the lungs.  But the stubborn Vulcan still wouldn't breathe.  Where the hell was Bones?  Right.  Back on the ship.  Great.  Just Kirk and Spock and a minimal security detail on this damned wet, water planet with the picturesque crystal clear blue and purple waterfalls.

" _Come on_!" Kirk screamed.  He pounded the Vulcan's chest as hard as he could.  "Come on, Spock!  Breathe!"

Kirk tilted Spock's head back, checked to see if the airway was clear and commenced breathing for him.  The 'kiss of life' as they say.

Spock's mouth felt slack under his for far too many long moments as his lungs filled, but… _oh God_... soon he jerked under Kirk's lips.  Coughing and sputtering and…  _breathing_.

Kirk leaned back, panting, triumphant.  That wasn't a tear he wiped away, simply water.  "You're gonna be okay, Spock."  He ripped his communicator off his belt.  "Kirk to Enterprise, have sickbay standing by.  Four to beam up.  Energize."

 

 

  
**2\.  Finger Kissing**   


  
  
  


"Would you look at that?"  McCoy whistled softly.   The doctor, Kirk and Spock watched from their vantage point, turning around to get an even better view of things.  In the corner of the officer's mess, leaning against the bulkhead, making out, was Ensign Chekov and the beautiful young Engineering Ensign Olivia Moore.   

"Oh, like we haven't seen Mr. Chekov cheerfully engaged in tonsil hockey on previous occasions."  Jim turned back to his salad.  Since Dr. McCoy was joining them for lunch, Jim was having salad.  

"Yeah, but french kissing in the mess hall?" McCoy asked.  "Something screams out 'unsanitary' to me.  Get a room."

"As long as they are not copulating on the bridge," Jim replied. "I couldn't care less.  Deep space, poor kids are lonely out here."

"Aw," McCoy said, rolling his eyes.

"Fascinating."

"What is, Mr. Spock?"

"I see no logical purpose for the act of pressing ones lips to another in such a manner."

"Because every act must have a logical purpose," McCoy said sarcastically. 

"The purpose is affection, Mr. Spock.  And many times foreplay," Kirk told him.

"Ah," Spock replied.

"Vulcans don't kiss?" Kirk asked.

"As the good doctor rightfully said: kissing with one's mouth is unsanitary, illogical and frankly disgusting."

"I didn't say all that," McCoy protested.  "I mean, kissing's not that bad.  In bed."

"Bones." Jim shushed him.

"Well," Bones said.  "How about kindly filling us in on how you actually show affection?  Oh right, you don't.  Vulcans don't lower themselves to such emotional activity."

"Bones," Jim warned, again.

Spock stood up.  "If you will excuse me, gentlemen.  I have next watch on the bridge."

"Of course, Mr. Spock," Kirk said.  "Carry on."  Spock nodded and strode off.  Kirk glumly watched him leave.

"What's the matter, Jim?"

"Nothing, Bones.  Nothing."

"Good, because you're due for a physical this afternoon."

*

"Captain, this concludes your physical exam.  You're 'four-oh'."

"Why, thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"Oh and keep up the salads, your weight is just just now starting to creep back to acceptable levels."  Bones wandered off, satisfied with himself.

Jim mumbled and grumbled while pulling his yellow 'velour' tunic over his head.  Just then, McCoy's second in command, Dr. M'Benga, sauntered past.  "Oh, Dr. M'Benga.  A word, please."

M'Benga stopped.  "Captain?  May I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you can."  Jim worked up the nerve and wondered where to begin.  Something had been gnawing on him since lunch.  "Uh.  Just an innocent question.  I was curious about something… uh…" He hesitated.

"Something on your mind, Sir?"

"Yes.  It's not very important I suppose,  in the grand scheme of things... but…"

"Helps to just spill it."

"Well, you studied medicine on Vulcan."

"Yes."

"So…You know Vulcans pretty well."

M'Benga nodded.  "Reasonably."

"Good."

After a few moments, M'Benga said:  "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"I must admit I am curious about…how Vulcan's express love and affection.  From a purely educational standpoint."

"Oh…of course, Captain.  Vulcans are rather stoic, logical--"

"Don't I know it."

"However, they are also quite sensual, loving, extremely passionate individuals.  They express affection by their loyalty--"

"I meant, physically."

"Oh.  Are you talking about anyone specifically?"

"No, no.  Just generally.  You know.  Curious."

"Oh.  Well.  Vulcans have sex just like we do." M'Benga shrugged as he added:  "They wouldn't be here if they didn't."

"I mean uh…do they just dive right in?  Calmly profess to another they want to copulate then have at it?"

M'Benga adjusted the collar on his sickbay tunic.  "Uh.  Obviously not.  They do engage in…uh…foreplay and affection.  They're just a little more…private about it."

"Kissing?"

"Of course."  There was more hesitation.  "Is there some reason why you asked me--?"

"Just wondering, that's all.  I uh…"

"They kiss a little differently than we do."

"Oh, do they?"

"Yes.  Give me your hand."  Kirk held out his hand, obligingly and M'Benga held out two fingers.  "If you will forgive me, Sir."  He ran the fingers along the top of Kirk's hand.  It felt rather nice, tingled a little.  "Feel good?"

"Sure."

"Vulcan fingers are amazingly sensitive.  That feels a thousand times better to a Vulcan.  Ever wonder why they rarely shake hands?"

"Oh…" Jim said.  "I see."

*

Jim entered the lift just as his first officer also strode in.  "Greetings, Captain," Spock said.

"Mr. Spock."

"I have the di-lithium consumption report here for you to sign, sir."  Spock handed over the PADD.

Jim, most innocently, grabbed for it, but in doing so, he accidentally (on purpose) grazed two fingers across Spock's hand.  Spock let out an audible gasp and dropped the PADD.  

"My apologies, Captain."  He leaned over and retrieved the article, then stood there, stiffly.

"Everything alright, Mr. Spock?"

"Fine sir."

There was a few moments of awkwardness.  "Don't you want me to sign the report?"

Spock cleared his throat.  "Of course, Sir."

 

 

  
**3\.  Aliens Made Them Do It**   


  
  
  


 "You will tell us more, about this Earth activity you call…kissing," the aliens demanded.

"Well, uh…"  Kirk glanced nervously between Spock and McCoy who looked on.  "There's uh…a few different types, such as:  The kiss of friendship.  There's the kiss between a parent and child, there's, uh, a lover's kiss, there's uh…"

"Demonstrate." 

"Wait a minute," Kirk said.  "I don't think--" The air around them grew hot and electrically charged.  They were about to get zapped for disobedience.  "Okay.  Well.  This is harmless enough.  Here goes.  Bones?"  Kirk reached over and pulled the CMO close, kissing the man very loudly and dramatically on the cheek.  Bones blushed.

"That's it?" the aliens asked, obviously disappointed.

"That was the kiss of friendship.  The doctor and I are very good friends."

"I see," the aliens said.  "What about the other types?"

"Well, here's a 'parental' a kiss between a parent and a child…upon the forehead."  Kirk grabbed Bones again and kissed him on the forehead.  Bones blushed again.

"Still, very, very boring."

"Boring? Oh.  Well.  Sorry."

"Show us the lover's kiss," the aliens demanded.  "Yes.  We wish to view a display of that."

"Well, that's a little more difficult to accomplish," Kirk replied.

"Why?"

"Because, none of us are actually lovers.  So we can't--"

"Is your fellow officer your child?"

"Huh?  No."

"Yet, you performed the 'parental kiss' upon him."

"Ooh," Bones whispered.  "Their logic is airtight."

"Bones," Jim hissed.  "Alright.  Fine!" Jim shouted to the aliens, then turned to the CMO again.  "Bones?"

This time Bones balked.  "No way, Jim.  I would give an adequate display to bring the house down, in a heartbeat, if we had a hot young yeoman with us, but you?  No way.  Forget it."

"Bones!" Kirk whined.  "Come on.  They're gonna kill us!"

"Then perhaps your first officer can step into the breach," Bones snapped.

"Oh." Jim turned around to Spock, who's ears were turning a beautiful shade of dark green.  "I am terribly sorry, but you're the only one left.  It's either kiss me or Dr. McCoy."

"You."

Jim got closer to the first officer and whispered.  "I am so sorry."

"Cannot be helped, Captain."

Jim leaned over and planted a very chaste kiss upon the Vulcan's mouth.

"That's it?" the aliens complained.  "Surely there's more to it than that.  Lovers you say?"

"We're not actually…forget it," Kirk said, sighing.  "Yes.  We can do more."  He gave the Vulcan another apologetic look, pulled the Vulcan towards him by the back of the neck and met Spock's lips in an open mouthed kiss, lasting for several seconds.  

The aliens, apparently satisfied with that, promptly let them go free to beam back to the ship.

 

 

  
**4.  Sweet Dreams**   


  
  
  


Jim lay back on his bunk, deep in thought. 

Since they had returned from Belarius III, he'd kept replaying that kiss with Spock over and over again.  Never would have happened, ordinarily.  Obviously the kiss was forced, had happened in a less than desirable location, with Bones standing next to them trying not to watch-- and the aliens staring a hole through them with undisguised interest.  The kiss, quite frankly, looked great, most likely, like a old fashioned Hollywood movie kiss, but lacked real passion.  It was plainly obvious that Spock really hadn't wanted to kiss him at all.  This was simply a matter of doing what one had to do to get out of a bad situation with overly curious aliens.  Still, Jim couldn't help but replay the kiss, over and over again.  Meeting Spock's warm mouth for those precious seconds.  Tasting him.  Those bow shaped lips.  Cupping the back of Spock's neck.  Spock even had wrapped a hand around Jim's torso.

Just then Jim heard the buzzer.  "Enter," he called out.

The door swooshed open.  It was Spock.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Jim asked.

"Jim."  Spock came closer to the bed.  "I have been thinking about what transpired on the planet earlier today."

Jim sat up on the bed.  Not really knowing what to say.  "Oh."

"I felt that my performance was under par."

"Under par? Oh, no.  Not at all, Spock.  Wasn't the greatest environment to share a kiss in.  Maybe Mr. Chekov would have appreciated the audience.  But, as for me I uh…um…"

Spock was sitting next to him all of a sudden.  "I would like to repeat the kiss."

"You would?"

"Yes.  I am capable of much more passion than what I exhibited on the planet.  If you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Spock met Jim's mouth again in a bruising kiss.  Firm, passionate, insistent.  Never had Jim experienced a kiss like this before.  His head swooned.  He moaned.  This was good.  Their tongues caressed, Spock explored every nook and cranny of Jim's mouth.  This was wonderful… _oh Spock-_ -

Jim's eyes snapped open.  Only a dream.  He was alone and still lying on his bunk.   _Damn_.

His heart breaking, he ran two fingers across his own lips.

 **5. Healing Kiss**

 Serin III.  Spock had lead the landing party of three, comprised of himself, Mr. Leslie and Ensign Jacoby to the icy planet.  Spock was the only one injured.  He'd been shot with a lead bullet-- went right through the protective gear-- by the local villagers who mistook him for a bear or whatever animal they hunted down there.

He'd lost copious amounts of blood.  He had barely made it through surgery, performed by the very talented Drs. M'Benga and McCoy who saved his life.

He now lay in recovery, in a Vulcan healing trance.

Jim sat next to the bio bed.  Keeping vigil.  Spock looked so peaceful.  Serene.

Jim couldn't help it.  He leaned over and very delicately placed a kiss upon the slumbering Vulcan's lips.  Spock would probably find it distasteful if he knew.  "Don't you dare leave me."

He picked up the Vulcan's hand and held it, absently stroking the hand with two fingers.

 

 

  
**1\.  Merry Christmas**   


  
  
  


"Oh joy.   I heard that Ensign Chekov lead the goddamned decorating committee again this year," McCoy grumped as he, Jim and Scotty made their way to this years 'Holiday Party' in rec-room 3.  "Know what that means?"

"No, I don't," Jim said absently.

"It means, Jim, that he'll probably have mistletoe hanging up all over the place like a goddamned mine field.  Remember what happened last year?"

"No," Jim said.  

"Every five seconds I got caught.   One pretty young officer after another.  It was terrible."

"Oh, I bet you hated that, Bones," Jim said, idly.

"What's the matter, Jim?"

"Nothing."

They entered the room, filled with holiday cheer, a huge metal tree, 'Secret Santa' gifts, music, decorations and plenty of booze, eggnog and refreshments. 

An hour into the thing, Jim had decided he'd made his appearance.  He decided to take his leave and go to bed.  He excused himself from Dr. McCoy (already smooching Dr. Gina Taylor from Xenobiology) and Mr. Scott, happily nursing a Scotch.

He'd made it as far as the doorway, when suddenly Spock appeared.

"Spock," Kirk said, almost too excitedly, coming over to stand next to him.  "Welcome!"

"Captain."

"You've never come for the festivities before.  But I must say I'm mighty glad to see you."

"I was finished with my calibrations, Jim.  I thought I would join you."

"Oh.  Would you... uh.  Like something to drink?"

"No, thank you.  I would like to observe the party for a few moments."  

Just then, Pavel Chekov came up, pointed to them and started hysterically laughing.  

"Mr. Chekov, is something funny?"

"Yes, Keptin."  With a devilish grin, Chekov pointed to something hanging overhead.

Both Spock and Kirk looked up.  Above their heads was a sprig of mistletoe.  "Oh no," Jim said, horrified.

Spock's ears were turning green once again.  His eyes gravitated towards Jim's lips, then back into Jim's eyes.

"We don't…we don't have to do this…Spock."

"Yes, you do, Keptin," Chekov said, unhelpfully.  "It's bad luck if you don't."

"Thank you Mr. Chekov," Kirk said.

Without another word, Spock immediately pulled Jim by the scruff of the neck, into a passionate lip lock, letting his tongue slide into Jim's mouth.  Spock tasted so good, felt so good against him.   The kiss lasted for long, satisfying moments and eventually they had to come up for air so they broke apart.  The kiss had been as passionate as Jim had dreamt about, fantasied about, longed for, with Spock.  He was breathless.   _Oh... Spock_.

The entire rec-room burst into applause.

Jim looked around at the hundreds of pairs of eyes.  "Oh.  Hello.  Everyone."  

"Jim," Spock said.  "How about we take this to someplace more private?  I am unused to such public displays."

"Sounds perfect," Jim agreed, he resisted the urge to grab the Vulcan's hand as they quickly made their exit.

"I knew it," M'Benga muttered, watching them leave.

______

 

fin


End file.
